Forum:What is canon and good citations/references
This is a topic clearly in dispute, but it shouldn't be. Let me lay out what I think is canon and what a valid type of citation/reference should be (Citation from an original source.). ;Canon Information from original sources. This includes the transcripts of the Downton Abbey show, statements by creative people involved (writers, directors, etc.), info from the official ITV web pages, and journalistic articles written about or non-fiction works about Downton Abbey. :;What is not canon? :Information derived from original sources. Statements by parties not directly involved in the show who are not journalists or non-fiction authors. Bloggers interpreting info from original sources. Opinions and speculations from this wiki. ;Citation/reference A link or bibliographic reference to an original source, preferably with the exact quote. It can be a youtube video of the show or something like that, but the cited info must quotes must be in the video. Although 3rd party transcript web sites are not technically original sources, they can also be used, but should be considered suspect unless a true original source accompanies them. For example, you could link to a transcript web site and then have another reference to a youtube video that confirms the transcript, but doesn't specifically say if everything matches perfectly as long as the relevant info or quote in the transcript matches the original source. If a journalist or non-fiction writer's statement or reproduction of a quote is used, we will trust they have done their research and have maintained ethical standards. As with any incorrect reference, the cite should be removed if it turns out the person is wrong. A journalist or non-fiction writer who is found to be repeatedly incorrect may require us to make a list of unreliable sources. Hopefully not. :;What is not a valid citation/reference? :Anything derived from original sources with a calculation, estimation, presumption, or speculation. If you think it is correct, but you don't know, then it is not valid. Just because someone agrees with your reasoning, doesn't make it valid. Only original sources can confer validity. Discuss. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1 Nov 2012 3:40 PM Pacific Question on scriptbook You're right that this is badly needed. I do have a question, though. There's a season 1 script book set to come out in December and a season 2 script book is supposed to come out as well. Would those be considered valid sources, especially since they're likely to include deleted scenes that weren't seen onscreen? Dragonrider2 (talk) 23:52, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :If deleted scenes don't conflict with canon from scenes that made the cut, they would likely be considered canon. At least that's my take. Canon for fictional works is more of what a community agrees are canon and agrees the rules are for establishing canon. The creator, of course, trumps the community, but minus direct quotes from the creator, the community must decide. :This forum discussion is my attempt to start a set of rules for determining canon according to the community. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5 Nov 2012 2:03 PM Pacific